La Revolucion de Margovya (History of Margovya)
This article is about the 2007 film. For the actual historical event, see . |Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Paranoid Pictures Yellow Peril Entertainment Margovya-rama Productions |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = August 18, 2007 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 297 million |Row 7 title = Box office |Row 7 info = m3,834,497,919 |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 283 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures}} La Revolucion de Margovya (English: The revolution of Margovya) is a 2007 Margovyan action-suspense and romance-drama collaboration film by Paranoid Pictures, Margovya-rama Productions and Yellow Peril Entertainment. It stars , , , , , , , , and , with , , , and in supporting roles, and , , , , , , , and many others in minor roles, written by a collaboration team consisted by , , , , and , and directed by . The film was based on the historical , which was considered the biggest and most devastating war of Margovya, and at the same time marked Margovya's independence. The film is about seven high school drop-outs who are heavily maltreated and belittled in their own homes, grabs a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity but life-risking chance of joining the Margovyan Triangle and participating in the Margovyan Revolution, and going back to their respective homes as Heroes of the Republic of Margovya. Having a running time of four hours and forty-three minutes, La Revolucion de Margovya is currently the tenth longest Margovyan Film ever released in theaters, and the longest released Margovyan film of the 2000s. The film was released in Margovyan theaters on August 18, 2007. Because of its success in the country's box office, it was released worldwide, and even participated in the 2007 Latin-American Film Festival, where it won "Best Picture", "Best Historical Film", "Best Film Under Action", and "Best Film Under Romance", and it was also nominated "Best Picture" and "Best Historical Film" and won "Best Foreign Film" in the on February 24, 2008. Because of its long running time, many of the people signed a petition to extend its Margovyan theatrical release by three more weeks. After the film's worldwide theatrical release closed on January 2008, the film garnered a grand total box office income of over m3.83 billion, making it the third Margovyan film to have grossed a 3 billion margots, the first two being the 1997 film , and the 2000 film Titanium. It is also the highest-grossing film of 2007, as well as the second highest-grossing film of the 2000s decade (behind Titanium), and is currently the . Plot The film opens with the brief narration by Faddey Flamanov (Khristo Morozov) about the History of Margovya, starting from the time Enrique Noguiera, Susana Vanegas and Susana Soledad (cameos by , and , respectively) signed a peace treaty and formed the Nation and Government of Margovya, until the time that Emperor Alexander III of Russia (cameo by ) conquered the country and enslaved its people for almost thirty years. Part of the narration of events by Faddey is that of the formation of the Margovyan Triangle by (Gavril Remontadov), (Anatoly Baychenko) and (Baba Filitov), and also included the first elections of the triangle, Simon's departure and arrest, and the recruitment of (Gregoriy Umalin) and (Zarya Yarinich) into the triangle. The film then transitions to 1919, where Faddey and two of his friends, Ilya and Yakov (Boris Sorbariyev and Boris Yazenev), attempt to cut classes, however, after they were seen by a janitor sneaking out of the building, they were immediately reported to the school authorities and had them chase the three and during the chase, several properties of the school, which included five off-limits signs, twenty-two tables at the school cafeteria and nineteen school buses, were destroyed, and because of this, Faddey and company were expelled. After his parents (Robert Elemat and Darya Isarmova) heard about his expulsion from the school, Faddey was immediately reprimanded and tortured, and after starting an altercation, he was banished from his own house and disowned by his own parents. For the next five days, Faddey wandered on the streets, until on the fifth night, six thugs tried to rob his remaining m50 out of him. After he fought the six robbers, (Mstislav Pankavuranov), who was secretly watching him fight the guys, was impressed by his fighting skills, and immediately recruited him to the Margovyan Triangle, where he was taken under the wing of Vladimir's father, Vasily, and where he met Marina (Svetlana Vegova), another high school dropout who was taken in the Margovyan Triangle right after she ran away from home because of the constant abuse from her father. Aside from Marina, Faddey also met five other friends, all with different stories of their lives and how they were recruited into the Margovyan Triangle, and eventually became close friends with them as they face different challenges during their stay. As the year 1920 approaches, the septet was taught and trained how to participate in battles, and eventually fought battles of their own, with Faddey remarking that his parents would be finally proud of him. Later on, as Faddey and Marina's friendship grew, Faddey confessed his love for Marina, however, she turned him down, and this made him very depressed, as he showed in his succeeding battles. Because of this, Simon, Kiril, Fadia, Abdul and Raisa decided to help him by taking Marina's side of the story. Marina confesses that she loves Faddey as well, but her mind was controlled by the thoughts of the ongoing conflict in the country. The next day, the five set up a dinner date for the two, and as their plan worked, Faddey and Marina officially became boyfriend-girlfriend. During their stay at the Margovyan Triangle, the septet, along with the whole revolutionist organization faced another challenge that will lead them to the revolution in a blink of an eye. On June 1920, Anatoly Abukov (Ravil Yanenko), a former bully in his high school, was recruited into the triangle, and was included in Vasily Agpayev's subgroup. Envious with the septet's consecutive victories in battles, Abukov gathered a "crew" of his own, and started bullying and oppressing the septet, and later on Agpayev heard of this. Right after an altercation with the leader of the revolution, Abukov decided to betray the triangle and the revolution. The next day, Abukov entered the Triangle's Marginalia del Norte turf with two Russians as his recruits. Not long after, the two recruits of Abukov's multiplied, and as the number of Russian officials in the triangle reached about 1,000 on November 1920, the Russians started attacking every turf on the Margovyan Triangle, killing thousands of revolutionists. On the night of November 30, after the war inside the Margtovyan Triangle had subsided and the Russians that were taken as recruits were immediately killed, Abukov included, the seven, while gathered with their fellow revolutionists, started talking about how their lives will be or how they will continue if one of them dies in battle. Also, during their talk, secrets have been revealed. Simon finally confessed that he's gay, and that he has feelings for Abdul, while both Fadia and Raisa admitted that they both have feelings for Kiril. After the meeting that night, the seven decided to have a sexual intercourse in the bed, with Faddey saying that they might never do it again when the war starts. However, since a minimum of twenty-five triangle members are required to share the same room, the seven lied on the same bed, covering their bodies with at least three blankets to hide what they are doing. On December 2, 1920, Agpayev gathered his strongest forces, of the septet only Faddey was included, and set off for Moscow, Russia to get back on the imperialists and to finally start the bloody revolution. On the night of December 2, Agpayev and his companions left Margovya, and Faddey and Marina shared a goodbye kiss, in case that would be their last.On December 3, Agpayev and the team set off for Moscow boarded on thirty-seven ships that contained at least two thousand revolutionists each, accompanied by one hundred sixteen boats that contained at least five hundred revolutionists each. While boarded on the captain ship (the front-most ship in the voyage), Faddey started working on a letter to Marina, and as soon as the first batch (first six ships and first twenty-one boats in the voyage) arrived on the afternoon of December 9, Faddey immediately sent the letter to the post office, and just about a day later, Marina received the letter, which is actually a goodbye letter from Faddey, as he sensed that he will die in the upcoming battle. Later that day, all of the revolutionists arrive at Anadyr, and after a few hours of meeting, they continued on with their journey to Moscow. On the night of December 11, the revolutionists gathered around the Kremlin and prepared for battle. Later on, they all started attacking the Kremlin of Russia, and while the fight was going on, Faddey was shot by an opponent in the chest and falls down, as the screen fades to black. (In most theaters, a fifteen-minute intermission follows, allowing viewers to urinate without missing a scene, due to the long running time of the film). The film then cuts to Marina and the rest of the Margovyan Triangle watching the news following the Kremlin Attack. It was already December 24, 1920, and according to the reporters, only Agpayev was allowed to go back to Margovya, while most of the revolutionists died in battle, and the rest of the survivors were either sentenced to death, arrested, sold or kept as slaves. Soon after, Agpayev returns to the turf with two Russian guards, saying goodbye to the triangle and announcing that they (Imperialists) might be executing him soon. When Marina asks Agpayev for Faddey, he said that Faddey was already executed via electric chair. Later that night, Marina was seen at the riverbank of the Amazon River, crying and mourning over Faddey's death. Just as she was about to leave, she heard something, some sort of a floating body. She turned around and saw the almost-exhausted body of Faddey swimming and going against the current of the Amazon River--he's alive! Right after Marina helped him get up the river, he immediately narrated how he escaped from the electric chair and swam all the way from Arctic Ocean up to the Atlantic Ocean and finally, into the Amazon River to Llamadovskaya, Pontival. The two then tell each other how they missed each other and shared a passionate kiss, followed by another "session" in the Margovyan Triangle Office. The film then transitions to a courthouse in Gaskoniyov on January 4, 1921, as Faddey narrates how Agpayev has violated a "more-than-death-equivalent" crime by completely destroying the Kremlin of Russia. At the courthouse, the jury asks Agpayev numerous questions, but never gave him a chance to answer any of them, instead they put their own inferences and pretended these were all Agpayev's answers. In less than one hour of what Faddey calls "lame excuse of a court trial", Margovyan Chief Minister Yerman Pamukov (Yakov Yazenev), who also acted as "judge" in the said trial right after he fired the Chief Justice (cameo by Ruma Dumayev) who has at least a little sympathy to the Margovyan Triangle, immediately signed the execution order for Agpayev in the morning of January 6, 1921. On the night of January 5, Agpayev gathers the Triangle in his last night, and tells them that no matter what happens, they shall continue what he and the Dumalov brothers started, which is, the revolution. However, Faddey, who wanted to save Agpayev from being executed, decided to share his plan on letting Agpayev escape from the firing squad. However, Agpayev simply tells Faddey that his time has come and the best that Faddey can do is to continue the legacy of the Margovyan Triangle. Faddey also begged other Triangle Members to help him with the plan, but nobody listened, so he has no choice, but to do it by himself, with the help of his own "crew". On the morning of January 6, about two hours before the scheduled execution of Agpayev, Faddey took Abdul, Kiril and Ilya and Yakov, his two friends way back from his former school, who were put in a relatively far group right after he recruited them in the Triangle, and told them about his plan in rescuing Agpayev and prevent him from being shot by the firing squad. The five disguised as Russian Imperialist soldiers and posed behind the firing squad. Just as the squad commander shouts "strelyat'!!" (Russian for "FIRE!!"), Faddey, who was behind the leftmost soldier, opens fire at the soldier, causing the latter to fall. Immediately after Faddey fired on the soldier in front of him, his crew did the same, firing on the firing squad from left to right. Simon, who was behind the five, shouts "Viva la revolucion!", while the rest of the Margovyan Triangle in the scene shouts "VIVA!!" and started attacking the rest of the Russians present. The huge battle that inevitably followed was considered by many as the start of the Margovyan Revolution, and as Faddey and the rest escape from the scene with Agpayev, the latter thanks the former from saving him and tells him and the rest to prepare for the huge battle that will free Margovya from the Republic of Russia. The film then transits to February 26, 1921, where Agpayev and the rest of the Margovyan Triangle planned their first attack in conquering each of the thirty provinces of the country one by one. Based on the research conducted by Fadia and Raisa, the least protected region in Margovya was the Marginalia District, so Agpayev decided they would attack the whole region first. Agpayev divided five thousand revolutionists into three groups and assigned five leaders in each group, wherein Dumalov, Faddey, Abdul, Simon and Ilya were assigned as leaders of the first group, which will attack the province of Povida; Marina, Maryanov, Fadia, Maksim (Georgiy Dostalinsky) and Genrikh (Terentiy Murov) were assigned as leader of the second group, who will attack the province of Morinho, while Yakov, Arbatskaya, Agpayev (Vladimir), Raisa and another revolutionist named Yelizaveta (Tanya Kalinina) were assigned as leaders of the third group, who will attack the province of Sta. Andrea. On the midnight of March 2, 1921, all groups started gathering around the local government offices of their respective provinces, while their respective leaders positioned in the front line. Before Agpayev gave the signal, the camera focuses on the Povida group, wherein Faddey tells his group to get ready for the fight of their lives. Just as Agpayuev shouts the now famous line My guitar! Viva Enrique Noguiera, Simon Bolivar y Jose Rizal!, all the revolutionists started the attack, killing the local government ministers of each province. As Dumalov shoots the Povida Governor dead, he says "Here's to the first province of La Republica de Margovya", as he sits in the local government minister's seat and declares Povida the first independent province of Margovya. Meanwhile, since Faddey's group were already done with Povida, Faddey led some revolutionists to aid the revolutionists in Morinho and Sta. Andrea. After a few hours, the two provinces were eventually declared independent from the imperialists. The next day, March 3, a revenge ambush was launched by the inperialists, killing eight revolutionists, including Ilya and Yakov. Faddey, in desperate need of avenging the deaths of his best friends, gathered a team of a mere fifty-three revolutionists and attacked the local government office of Marginalia del Sur, despite orders from Agpayev forbidding him to do this kind of attack. Fortunately, the attack killed a total of 919 officials, making Marginalia del Sur the fourth independent province of Margovya. As the rest of the Triangle engage themselves into several subsequent battles in order to free Artesenas, Marginalia del Norte, Ruma Azules, Petrov, Viktoriyovskaya and Brominsk from the hands of the inperialists, Faddey, Marina and Yelizaveta started building a cannon that will launch projectiles that can destroy a structure of up to six stories high and up to one thousand square meters wide. However, one fateful night, after a hard days work building the cannon, Marina suddenly saw Faddey sleeping on top of Yelizaveta. However, instead of confronting Faddey, Marina simply avoided him for the next few days, not responding whenever he talks to her, until one day, she finally expressed what she felt about Faddey sleeping with Yelizaveta. Saddened, Faddey stayed up that night, and without even noticing it, he worked the cannon himself until it was finished the next morning, after which, he left a letter addressed to Marina, saying that he will be going far away, but the truth is that he just went to the Margovyan Triangle office in Galdia to help the rest of the troop prepare to launch the cannon on to the province's local government office. When Marina finally realizes what she had done, she searched for Faddey until Agpayev calmed her down and took her to the attack site in Galdia, where she saw Faddey and immediately hugged him. Right after the romantic scene, the Triangle prepared to open fire on the office. However, right after the projectile was launched, it missed the building and instead hit the Galdia Nuclear Tower, therefore placing the whole super-region of Kajoko under nuclear fallout. While running for their lives, Faddey and Marina held hands together as Faddey detaches the hood of a parked car so the two can use it as a surfboard as they jump into the Amazon River and go back to Llamadovskaya, Pontival. The Imperialists in the whole of Kajoko, meanwhile, out of panic, fled the region just to get out of the fallout and live much longer. On August 3, Fadia, Raisa and Kiril went in Galdia to check if the province is already safe to live in. After confirming that it is already radiation-free, several members went in to the other provinces as well, and by August 5, the revolutionists finally moved in to Kajoko, officially declaring its thirteen provinces independent from the Russian occupation. With twenty-three provinces open for re-conquering by the imperialists, who wanted their stay to last for until the twenty-first century, Agpayev now assigns revolutionists as guards to make sure that the Russians cannot gain access to any province. Even the airports in the liberated provinces were guarded to make sure that no Russian, even tourists, or any citizen from a country capable of colonizing a country can enter Margovyan soil. While improving their defenses, the revolutionists make their next move by attempting to liberate the province of Quintin del Pan. On October 25, 1921, Maryanov, accompanied by Faddey, Simon and Abdul, headed on to Boskonovich City (now Alakdanovich City), Quintin del Pan and prepared to create a supposed commotion near the Quintin del Pan local government office that will distract the officials so they can move in and send off all who will attack them. Before they make the move, Maryanov ridicules Simon, an openly gay man, for how he has been in the Margovyan Triangle for over two years and yet he had never even fired a gun, so Simon had no choice but to fire the gun anywhere to create the commotion. At first, Simon was too nervous and he didn't want to fire the gun yet. However, after Faddey startled him, he was extremely shocked, and the shock made him pull the trigger and strike Chief Minister Yerman Pamukov's moving limousine and hit the minister in the head, killing him on the spot. Although they didn't reclaim the province, the event did start the seven-month long Battle of Enriquez, which will eventually free all three provinces in the region, Quintin del Pan included. The film then transitions to mid-1922, while a montage showing how the revolutionists conquered the provinces of Pontival, Calsoncios, Quintin del Pan, Samba and Opula was played, until the film transitions to August 19, 1922, where Agpayev uses his trusty cannon once again, this time aimed at the Sta. Agnessa nuclear tower, in hopes of placing the remaining conquered provinces in Margovya under nuclear fallout and declaring independence earlier. However, right after Simon launches the projectile, it missed the tower, and instead landed on the Sta. Agnessa local government office, and the officials instantly surrendered the province to the revolutionists in fear of death, leaving only one more province for the Triangle to conquer. On September 8, after sleeping naked in a luxury hotel in Ruma Agbayani (now Agpayev province) together, Simon and Abdul overheard two officials of Ruma Agbayani talking abouttheir upcoming vacation in Venice, Italy. They immediately reported what they heard to the rest of the Triangle (whilst getting out of the hotel and into the Triangle office naked), and on the next day, the septet (except Kiril, who was down with fever and rumored to have had STD) bust in to the Ruma Agbayani local government office, changed the names of the representatives to names of Triangle members, and armed it so as not to let any imperialist enter. On September 12, right after the officials went back, they attempted to attack the office, but Agpayev threatened them that if they do, he will bomb the whole Almirante district, and wipe all of them. Out of fear, the officials surrendered the province and headed to Gaskoniyov (now Ikulsk) to prepare for battle. On November 1922, Agpayev gathered the Triangle to plan a series of attacks at Gaskoniyov. That same night, Kiril was hospitalized for excessive vomiting. The tests that followed showed that he is positive with HIV. Because of this, Fadia and Raisa stayed in the turf to take care of him while the rest of the Triangle go on and fight the remaining battles to independence. On January 2, 1923, Agpayev went to Gaskoniyov, where Vice Mayor Susana Gaganovskaya (Conrada Cortesova) is currently conducting a roll call to make sure all seventy-three of her bodyguards are present. Right after she finished the roll call, she immediately flirted with the sixty-ninth bodyguard on her list (Godofredo), and before the scene turns into an explicit one, Agpayev shoots all seventy-three bodyguards, including Gaganovskaya. On January 16, Agpayev and the rest were planning for a second attack at Gaskoniyov when a depressed revolutionist suddenly throws a tantrum at the office, grabs a grenade, and runs to Mayor Rashid Zabayev's (Abdul-aziz Lermonov) office, where his daughter is currently celebrating her eighteenth birthday, and then bombs the place, therefore dying along with over one hundred executives, including Zabayev himself. On February 22, another attack was launched in the Oliverov district of Gaskoniyov, the most influential district of the city, and after the attack that followed, about three thousand police officers and five hundred officials were killed, and so all of the officials who survived the attacks either fled back to Russia or were cornered in the Margovyan Palace. On March 15, the Triangle gathered for the last time before finally making the final move. Agpayev announces that they are days away from finally achieving full independence from Russia, and delivers a thank you speech to all revolutionists who risked their lives in fighting for the freedom that they are now about to get. While Agpayev is delivering speech, the revolutionists can't help but to be emotional about it, as the camera pans to Faddey and Marina embracing each other, Fadia and Raisa embracing Kiril and kissing him on the cheek, and then to Simon embracing Abdul and kissing him on the mouth. The next day, Agpayev sent a telegram to Premier (Ervin Sikhovich) demanding him to sign the independence of Margovya, or else they will attack the Margovyan Palace, kill their most important officials, and then reenact their initial attack at Moscow afterwards. After a week, a telegram from Lenin was received by the Triangle, telling them to "Bring it on!". On March 26, the Triangle make their final attack at the Margovyan Palace, where the officials who were stuck in there have been preparing for battle. The battle lasted for five days, until Agpayev finally makes his historical declaration of independence, although Lenin hasn't signed the country's independence yet. On April 6, Agpayev was sworn in as the first President of the Republic even while the war is still going on. On April 12, the septet (now including Kiril) headed on to Moscow to pressure Lenin into signing the country's independence. After the nine-day attack at the Kremlin of Russia, Lenin finally signed Russia's recognition of Margovya's independence on April 28, 1923, ending the Margovyan Revolution and forcing all Russian Imperialist officials to surrender to the Margovyans and go back to Russia. After the septet has gone back to Margovya safely on May 5, 1923, they were recognized as Heroes of the Republic of Margovya, along with all the revolutionists who participated in the battle. Faddey, Marina, Simon, Abdul, Kiril, Fadia and Raisa goes back to their respective families, where their parents apologize for sending them off in the first place, and congratulates them for a job well done in restoring independence in Margovya. Faddey then narrates the events that happened since Agpayev took office. A montage showing the terms of the succeeding presidents was then played, starting off with Maryanov's inauguration, and Margovya's condition during his term, until the incumbent president (which was Pristina Leonova at that time) was sworn in as president, and then numerous clips of political terrorism was shown, until the camera pans to the monument of Agpayev in front of the Margovyan Palace, while Faddey narrates how these battles were completely forgotten by the presidents who imposed graft, corruption and political violence. During the end credits, Faddey narrates what happened to the seven of them since after the revolution. Kiril's HIV worsened until it reaches the AIDS stage, and he eventually died in 1925. Although Fadia and Raisa fought about it on Kiril's funeral, they eventually became really close friends, and built a business together, until it grew during the 1930's, and expanded after World War II. However, Fadia died in a car crash in 1968, so Raisa continued running the business until her death in 1979. Meanwhile, Simon and Abdul got married in 1929 and lived together until Abdul was killed in 1944 during the World War II. Because of this, Simon became very depressed, until his lifeless body was found in his house in 1949. Meanwhile, Faddey and Marina got married months after the revolution, and had many children together, and eventually, they saw their grandchildren grow, until Marina died peacefully in 1998, while Faddey lives up to the present day, now at the age of one hundred and three. Note: In recent syndicated broadcasts, original inauguration footage of the presidents who were elected after the movie was released (e.g., , )) were shown in the presidents' montage. Also, syndicated broadcasts of the film starting 2012 would reveal that Faddey had died of natural causes on December 29, 2011 at the age of 109, making him the last surviving member of the Margovyan Triangle. Cast Fictional Characters * as Faddey Flamanov, a high school student who was kicked out because of multiple cases of destruction of school property, plus his very low grades. After hearing this, his parents kicked him out of their house, and he later joins the Margovyan Triangle. * as Marina Paltanova, a high school student who was dropped out of school for excessive number of absences. She ran away from bhome because of the abuse she receives from her father, and later joins the Margovyan Triangle. She is Faddey's love interest * as Simon "Svetlana" Marukov, a high school student who was disowned by his own father for being gay, and drops out of his school by choice, so he can focus on joining numerous beauty pageants. However, after being offered a large amount of money by his recruiter in the Margovyan Triangle, he reluctantly joins and would play a big part in the war. * as Abdul Mohammed Garbovich, a high school graduate student of Muslim descent who was disowned by his parents right after he converted to Christianity in order to marry his long time fiance, Marisa Subokova. He and Subokova married, but later divorced. He is Simon's love interest. * as Raisa Duranova, a high school student who was forced to work in the fields right after her parents lost their fortune. * as Fadia Lermonova, a high school student who dropped out because she can no longer afford to send herself to school anymore, right after her parents, who were former members of the Margovyan Triangle, were killed in an encounter with the Imperialists. * as Kiril Morenov, a high school student who was kicked out of the school and disowned by his own parents because of his multiple sex scandals with numerous women. However, his life was about to change the moment he joins the Margovyan Triangle. He is the recruiter and common love interest of Fadia and Raisa * as Ivan Flamanov, Faddey's father * as Olga Flamanova, Faddey's mother * as Maksim Glamovich, recruiter of Marina and Kiril * as Genrikh Galmanov, recruiter of Simon and Mohammed * and as Ilya and Yakov, two students who are friends of Faddey's who were expelled from the school along with Faddey, and were eventually recruited into the Margovyan Triangle by Faddey himself, but were put in a relatively far group from the latter. * as Anatoly Abukov, a member of the Margovyan Triangle who would eventually betray the group and invite Russian soldiers to the organization. Historical Characters * as Enrique Noguiera * as Susana Vanegas * as Susana Soledad * as Chief Minister Julio Soledad * as Paloma Vergara * as Emperor * as Premier * as * as * as * as * as * as * as Chief Minister * as Mayor * as Vice Mayor * as "Bodyguard #69" Presidents * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as herself Production Background Production Casting Filming and Promotion Principal photography commenced on March 15, 2006 in Marginalia Pueblito, Arkonaysk and ended on October 27, 2006 in Ikulsk. Various places all over Margovya were used to film various places where the revolution took place, such as Glamovich, Queruva, New Marginalia, Arbatskaya, Pontival, Abukov and Sta. Conrada. Further editing was made to include real historical footage, special effects to make the film look like a film shot in the 1920's, and the footage of the actors acting as Margovyan presidents during their respective terms, which commenced shortly after the principal photography concluded, and wrapped up on January 2007. Release Soundtrack A few weeks after the film was released, the official soundtrack for La Revolucion de Margovya was released. The sundtrack was composed of fourteen songs, wherein one song was sung by each of the main characters of the movie, six songs were sung by selected artists, singers and bands such as TPB, Not so Socialist, and even foreign bands, and the last song was sung by the whole cast featuring the seven main characters of the movie. Most of the songs in the soundtrack were played during the fight scenes, like "Revolution" and "Painted Instruments", and some were played during the sex scenes, like "Make Love with Me" and "Godfrey, LUBO", while the songs "The Great Escape", "My Conrada", "I Wanna Taste the *ss of Somebody" and "Faithfully" were played during the end credits. "Revolution" (Khristo Morozov) - 04:19 "I'm with You" (Svetlana Vegova) - 03:50 "My Conrada" (Godofredo) - 03:38 "Cucumbers and Wieners (Orental Gibitov) - 03:46 "Which of the Two?" (Hafiwahlid Talnaev) - 04:15 "Godfrey, LUBO" (Rafael, Sara and the Bodyguards) - 04:05 "Love and Sex" (Not so Socialist) - 03:59 "Come on and Get Me" (Fanniya Mejez) - 04:23 "Painted Instruments" (TPB) - 04:06 " " ( ) - 03:27 "Make Love with Me" (Conrada Cortesova) - 04:15 "The Marriage Song" (Yordana Puevskaya) - 04:04 "I Wanna Taste the *ss of Somebody" (Lev Arigov) - 04:54 "Faithfully" (La Revolucion de Margovya Cast) - 04:27 Critical Response Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya) Category:War